Max, new, improved, and NOT with the Flock
by MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA
Summary: Max was never part of the Flock. She helped them escape the School, but they didn't let her come with. She was left there, almost like bait. When she finally makes it out, how will she react to the Flock?


**Hallo. Just decided to give this a try. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Thanks. The title of the chapters are all going to be songs. If you can, guess why I out each song in that chapter.**

**Full summary:**

**Max was never part of the Flock. She helped them escape, but they left her alone, almost like she was bait. When she finally makes it out of the School alive how will she react to the Flock? Will she join their cause? Or start her own? Will they know her secrets?**

**Chapter 1 Stronger (what doesn't kill you) by Kelly Clarkson**

I always thought that I was smart. Enough to get by, know how to survive. But, if I was, this never would have happnened:

_Flashback:_

_We looked at each other with grim satisfaction. We were finally getting out of here. About a month ago, the Flock and I made a plan to free ourselves out of this place, the School. Here's what we were gonna do. I was going to distract the Erasers after they opened our cage, while Fang unlocked the others. Then, Iggy and Gazzy will throw a few bombs, and then we fly out of here. Pretty simple, right?_

_The Eraser undid the lock. I ran straight at him, and starting fighting him. Two more joined in, but I knew I could take them all on at once. I smiled when all three of them landed on the floor, unconscious. I took a glance at Fang, he had the Flock around him._

_"Ok, you guys we can get out right-" I started, but was interrupted by a very creepy voice._

_"Not so fast, Maximum. You're staying with us."_

_After the man, whoever he was, said that, about a hundred Erasers stood in our way of freedom. I got into a fighting position, and I looked at the Flock expectantly. What they did next hurts me the same to this very day. Fang, and Iggy, who were the strongest out of us right now, grabbed onto my arms and dragged me forward, my struggles useless against their strength._

_Jeb, the man who had talked before, told the Flock, "Thank you very much. As we promise, you won't get any trouble from us again."_

_The five of them looked at me with sad expressions, then left. As of they cared about me! If they truly felt and, they would've saved me. I turned to see Jeb motioning me to follow him. Not in the mood to get even more tested on, I obeyed immediately. He seemed surprised, but then you could totally see the proudness he felt for me. He strapped me down on to the operating table, which had four things on it: two syringes/needles. Jeb picked them up, and smiled sadly before he stabbed them in me. I fainted almost immediately._

_When I woke up, my vision was a lot different looking. It freaked me out so much, I squealed. Jeb looked up from his lab reports, and sat on the edge of the bed I was laying in. He looked at me eyes, smiled and nodded his head, stretched out my wings, checked my body, and wrote all that he learned into his notebook._

_"What did you do to me?" I asked him, literally growling at him._

_"Max, you now have more bird in you, and one other species. Instead of being only 2% bird, you are now 10%, and you're also 10% panther." He answered._

_I was stumped after hearing him. I was only 80% human? How can I survive?_

_**Bold= the 'voice talking'**_

_**'It's because you're special Max.' **__My voice told me._

_Yes, yes I do have a voice in my head. If you think I should go to an insane asylum, well, let's just say, you don't wanna know._

_'Heh.' I sighed. 'You're right, voice. As always.'_

_'__**Yep.'**__ it replied, before leaving once again._

_"Wwwwww-hy did you do... this to me?" I shakily asked him._

_"Max, I chose you because I knew you would be the one." Jeb replied._

_With that, he left quickly, leaving me alone in my despairs._

_End flashback_

'Now, don't get sad, ok? Everything will turn out alright.' At least, that's what I told myself when I was high-tailing away from the School.

For the last year and so, I have been in a hyper drive, saving kids, and adults from left to right, regardless of what they did, or didn't do. For example, if someone is homeless, I'll bring them down to the police station. If a kid needs money for food, I'll either take it quietly, or pay it while I'm there. You are probably thinking, "How come she isn't getting caught, or something like that." To clear things up, the police acknowledge me, and let me get away with things, such as stealing food, since they know what I do, and using guns and such. Yup, a couple times I have had to shoot and kill murderers. People have tried to kill me too, don't worry.

Why did I just tell you that. Grr. Oh well. I am from the school, and yes, I am 80% human, 10% bird (avian) and 10% panther. I have 2 powers, I can fly really fast, and heal others. The Flock are all 2% bird, which is why they are called the Flock. They are running from place to place, much like me, except they're not really doing anything. I can tell since Fang, has a blog, which I do read everyday eagerly, to hope that they did something. They haven't, or at least as long as I have been reading them they haven't.

*Sigh*

I really feel that if I was with them, they could be like me. Feared, but also loved in a way that makes you feel good, proud, and happy. Oh, btw, by the way for the people who didn't know, I'm listening to a song that kinda shows how I feel, Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. She's a really artist. **(A/n: I think she is. She might not have the best songs, and have songs that tend to sound the same to me, but I like her.)**

*yawn*

Good night.

Ciao!

Fly on!

**I think that the song is really good. You can leave suggestions on what song you want me to do next. See yah!**


End file.
